El Nuevo Dios
by nightmare nightmare
Summary: Traicionado y Olvidado creyo que ya no tenia nada por lo que vivir hasta que ella llego y le mostro que tenia un gran futuro como un Dios, Entrenado como un asesino y como una deidad el descubrio un universo mucho mas grande de lo que el creia...Summary igual a puta :v...IsseixVados IsseixCaulifla IsseixKale IsseixHarem


**Hola amigos de Fanfiction ¿como estan?. espero que bien. Hoy les traigo el prologo de esta historia que tenia en la cabeza espero y les guste.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **-Personajes hablando-**

 **(Personajes pensando)**

 **[Notas o Comentarios mios]**

 **/Ciudades y/o Lugares/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir empecemos**

 **...**

 **...**

 **/Planeta #856/Sector #27/Galaxya del Sur/**

 **En estos momentos nos encontramos en un planeta con un MUUUY male clima ya que casi siempre estaba lloviendo. pero bueno ese no es el punto. nos encontramos aqui ya que en este mismo planeta se encontraba cierto joven peli castaño que todos conocemos.**

 **El muchacho se encontraba parado en una roca viendo hacia una ciudad que se veia a lo lejos. el chico estaba vestido con una especie de armadura/gabardina** [como la de Hit :v] **. pero en sus brazos traia unos guantes rojos con gemas verdes.**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **El chico metio su mano a su bolsillo y saco una especie de circulo de metal...y de pronto de ese circulo salio un holograma que mostraba a un hombre de piel morada** [con cabeza de nepe :v] **vestido igual que Issei.**

-¿Que ocurre Issei? ¿ya te encargaste del trabajo?- **Fue lo unico que dijo con una cara y voz que no demostraba emociones**

-Aun no maestro...pero...queria saber...si no cumplen con el trato ¿puedo matarlos?- **Fue lo unico que dijo Issei con una actitud algo seria**

-Si no cumplen tienes el permiso de matarlos...- **Fue lo unico que dijo el hombre**

 **-** Bien...gracias maestro...- **Fue lo que dijo Issei mientras veia como Hit le daba un SI con la cabeza antes de cortar la comunicasion**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **Issei guardo el circulo/intercomunicador¿?.. y se dirijio hacia la ciudad. . . . . pasaron unos minutos y Issei llego a un edifico que se veia que era de lujo. Issei como si le importara poco entro a el edificio y tomo el elevador para llegar al ultimo piso**

 **Al abrirse el elevador revelo una especie de recepcion donde estaba una mujer de piel naranja,., y largo cabello negro,., y que decir unos grandes melones al frente de ella** [ya tu sabe :v] **,.,era una mujer muy hermosa que al momento de ver a Issei esta se sonrojo al maximo al ver a tremendo hombre frente a ella**

 **Issei sin tomarle importancia solo la miro y le dijo que si su jefe estaba ahi,., la chica solo pudo asentir,., Issei al recibir esa respuesta solo empezo a avanzar hacia una puerta que estaba ahi** [:v] **,., al abrirla se encontro con un hombre frente a un escritorio,.,. el hombre tenia la piel azul y el cabello verde y estaba vestido con un traje de negocios,.,. el hombre al ver a Issei se levanto y camino hacia el**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

-Issei muchacho ¿como estas? ven sientate- **Le dijo el hombre que intentaba que Issei se sentara**

-Asi estoy bien gracias...ahora podemos ir al grano?- **Le dijo Issei con fastidio**

-Como siempre quieres ir directo a lo importante eh?...bien te encargaste de asunto?- **Le dijo el hombre ahora algo serio**

-Si claro que si- **Le dijo Issei mientras sacaba el intercomunicador y este mostraba el cuerpo sin vida de una especie de hombre gordo**

-Esplendido sabia que podias hacer el trabajo muchacho...-

-Si si si ¿podemos saltarnos todo esto y pasar a la parte en la que me pagas?- **Le dijo Issei ya queriendo irse**

-Claro claro...sobre eso Issei me temo que no sera posible...-

-A que te refieres con que no sera posible? tu y yo hicimos un trato...-

-En serio lo siento muchacho pero no puedo dejar que nadie sepa lo que paso...ni siquiera tu...- **Dijo el hombre mientras tronaba sus dedos y unos 10 hombres salian de sabra zeno-sama donde** [:v] - Chicos acaben con el y tendran el dinero que le iba a dar a el...- **Dijo mientras enseñaba un maletin negro que traia en sus manos**

-haz tomado la peor decision de tu vida estupido...- **Fue lo que dijo Issei antes de que todos esos hombres se lanzaran a atacarlo**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Todo de pronto parecio detenerse y todo al rededor de Issei parcio que estaba roto como si de un cristal se tratase...Issei ni siquera saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y los 10 hombres cayeron al suelo sin vida...el sujeto al ver que sus hombres habian muerto asi de facil se empezo a asustar**

 **-** Te lo dije imbecil...comtiste el peor error de tu miserable vida...- **Fue lo unico que dijo Issei mientras sacaba su brazo izquierdo de su bolsillo...el hombre al ver eso se estaab orinando del miedo y intento detener a Issei**

-Issei espera un segundo todo fue solo una brom...- **Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo sin vida...**

 **Issei se acerco al cadaver y tomo el maletin...al abrirlo se encontro con que estaba lleno de dinero...asi que lo cerro y saco su intercomunicador para volver a contactar a su maestro**

 **-** ¿Y bien? ¿como fue todo? ¿tienes el pago?...- **Fue lo que dijo Hit**

 **-** SI esta todo...pero ya jamas tendremos mas trabajos con este tipo...el muy idiota intento matarme para que nadie supiera que el mando matar al precidente...-

-Bien si todo salio bien ya puedes irte del planeta...ya se te nota que quieres volver a ver a la asistente del Dios de la destruccion...- **Al momento de decir eso a Issei se le planto un gran sonrojo ya que era verdad el ya deseaba volver con ella**

 **-** Gracias maestro...- **Dijo Issei mientras cortaba la comunicacion -** Ya regreso Hime-

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **YYYYYYYYYYY FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESTA IDEA SE ME VINO HOY Y NO PUDE MANTENERLA LEJOS Y TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR...BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA LEERLO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADIOS :V...PD PERDON SI FUE CORTA PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE AHORA SI ADIOS**


End file.
